1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a circuit breaker with integral thermal tripping elements and, more particularly, to an adjustable thermal mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Due to the increasing use of electrical circuit breakers, there has been an increase in the types of circuit breakers. For economic reasons, it has become impractical to provide circuit breakers with ampere ratings of short incremental ranges, such as a 50 ampere capacity difference between the successive breakers.